


Susurrus

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was a little close to an explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 7/27/13 - Susurrus

“YOU KNOW, I THINK I LIKE DRIVING WITH YOU LIKE THIS!”

“Like what? You screaming at me? You were too close to that explosion, my friend. We’re getting you checked out.”

“I DON’T THINK I NEED TO GO. THIS IS KIND OF ENJOYABLE.”

“How is this... look at me. How is this enjoyable?”

“IT SOUNDS KIND OF LIKE YOU’RE WHISPERING. I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU! IT’S A SUSURRUS KIND OF THING.”

“Not to me, it isn’t. It doesn’t resemble susurrus at all, pal!”

“I KNOW! I LIKE THAT PART TOO! YOU GET TO HEAR WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE ME.”


End file.
